Viridian High
by TheDarkShaolin
Summary: School life is boring and both Gary and Ash each have their own secrets about the other, will they spill the beans and will it make or break their friendship? Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi. Gary/Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys, here's my first chapter of Viridian High! Hope you like it! Rate and review please! :D**

Gary groaned as sunlight shone through his blinds, stirring him from his beauty sleep. He knew it was a Monday and that it meant the start of a new school term. He groaned again. He hated school. The building, the teachers, the lessons, everything about school just pissed him off. Emerald eyes fluttered open groggily and Gary swung his legs over the side of his bed, getting up and sluggishly dragging himself over to his wardrobe to dig out his uniform. He grabbed the white shirt and grey trousers, the dullest colours on Earth, sighing in frustration when he couldn't find his tie.

"Where the hell is it?" He growled in low annoyance as he sifted through the piles of clothes before finally finding what he was looking for. "Gotcha!"

He slung the trousers on and buttoned up his shirt, except the top two buttons, fastening his tie loosely underneath them so it hung in place. He hated how tightly most people wore their ties, in a permanent-peanut fashion, like all the nerdy kids did. He threw his bedroom door open and stomped downstairs; the smell of eggs assaulted his nose as he descended the staircase. The quiet tune of Dolly Parton's song "9 to 5" reverberating throughout the kitchen, also being caterwauled by his grandfather. Samuel Oak gave him a smile as he appeared in the kitchen doorway, which Gary sleepily returned.

"Mornin' Gramps." Gary greeted, rooting through the fridge for something to drink. Samuel went back to making breakfast, sliding the eggs onto a plate and setting the said plate on the table. Gary poured himself a glass of milk and sat down, wolfing down the eggs and his juice. Samuel watched him with a light chuckle at how quickly Gary ate.

"Hungry, Gary?" He asked, chuckling again when Gary nodded in response. The brunette stood from the table and made his way out of the kitchen, thanking his grandfather for the food on his way out. Grabbing his bag, he made sure he had everything before heading out of the front door to school, calling out a goodbye as he left, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

The cool air of Pallet town in the morning was refreshing as birds chirped and sang. Gary didn't mind it so much; it was more the reason why he was outside at such an ungodly hour that made him cringe. Gary checked his watch to see what time it actually was. 7.45.a.m. Not so bad, considering his classes started at nine. He knew his best friend and childhood rival, Ash, would barely be dressed, so he decided to go and call on him to get his lazy ass in gear. He strode across the street and knocked lightly on the wooden door, a familiar face opening it a few moments later.

"Oh, good morning, Gary. I'm afraid Ash isn't ready yet…would you like to come in and wait for him?" Ash's mother greeted, stepping aside to let Gary in. He smiled at her and sat himself down on the cosy little sofa that sat in the middle of the room.

"You're looking pleasant this morning, Mrs Ketchum." Gary complimented the woman, causing her to blush and bow. She was a pretty woman, and Ash took after her in many ways.

"Thank you, Gary." She replied, smiling at him before busying herself with some housework. "But, please, call me Delia."

Gary nodded at her request, realising that he wasn't a little boy anymore and was familiar enough with the family to be on first name basis with the parents. He'd never seen Ash's father and nobody ever mentioned him. He often wondered why, but he never pressed the issue, just in case he said something wrong or upset them. A loud yawn followed by a yelp emitted from behind the two people that occupied the lounge. Both sets of eyes glanced over to the staircase, where a half-naked Ash stood, with a face as red as a beetroot.

"G-Gary! I didn't know you were here! I'll go get dressed right now!" He squeaked, dashing back upstairs to get dressed, leaving Gary laughing in the lounge with his mother before reappearing moments later. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's okay. Come on, let's go. You've got class at nine and its quarter past eight. You've still got the walk to Viridian to get through yet!" Gary remarked, snickering. He stared as Ash darted around and copped a very plain to see view of the raven-haired boy's ass as he bent over to pick up his bag. Gary could feel himself hardening, not the most ideal thing for him right now. Yes, Gary Oak, famous high school sensation was a raging bender, with the hots for Ash Ketchum, although he would never tell anyone that. He quickly crossed his leg over the other one so it would hide his now visible bulge and glanced towards Delia, who was giggling to herself. She must of noticed. Great, she was the only person besides his grandfather who knew of the emerald eyed boy's longing for the black-haired male that was his best friend.

"Gary? Come on, don't space out. We have forty minutes to get to school!" Ash called, snapping his fingers in front of Gary's face and darting to the door.

_Damn did he have to get THAT close to my face?_ Gary thought, standing up and waving goodbye to Delia, who sweetly smiled and waved back at the boys as they left.

* * *

The walk to school wasn't that long, it was about fifteen minutes away if they walked quickly, but this was the legendary Ash Ketchum, the world's slowest walker that Gary was walking with. He sighed as he thought about what had happened in Ash's house and how he wanted to tell Ash about these feelings of his, but couldn't out of fear of being rejected by the other male. Finally, fed up he spun to face the raven-haired male, his expression blank.

"Hey, Ashy-boy. I have a question for you." He stated simply, wondering where this was going to lead him. Ash cocked his head to the side and kept walking, this time with Gary following a little behind.

"Sure, shoot." He said as they walked, causing a lump to start to form in Gary's throat as he tried to think of the right words.

"Say you liked someone for a while, and you wanted to tell them…how would you tell them? Bearing in mind, that you have to consider rejection as well…" He finally asked, hoping Ash would have one of his infamous dull moments where he didn't catch on until the last second. The raven-haired male pondered it for a moment, obviously thinking about his answer.

"Uh…I guess I'd ask them to talk and then admit it slowly. Why? Do you have someone you like?" He replied, causing Gary to visibly wince. Ash gasped. "Oh my god! You do! The great Gary Oak has fallen for someone!"

He let out a chuckle and playfully shoved Gary, who laughed back, if a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, you could say that." He mumbled, looking to the floor. _If only you knew…_

Gary kept looking at the floor, hoping that he could avoid the rest of the topic, but he knew it was pointless. Ash was relentless when he got started.

"So, who is it? Who's the lucky girl?" Ash asked, causing Gary to grimace. It wasn't a girl. It was the boy in front of him. The one boy who made his life complete just by being his friend.

"You'll find out soon." Gary's tone was quiet as they reached Viridian City, and more notably, Viridian High school for boys. The girl's school was all the way over in Pewter City which was stupid, why couldn't they just mix the schools? It was a well-known fact that educational grades were higher in mixed schools as opposed to single sex schools. Gary spun round to Ash when they got into the main reception lobby and gave him his trademark grin.

"I've gotta get to class, see ya later Ashy-boy!" He remarked, dashing off to his physics lesson. The walk to school was more painful than Gary had wanted it to be. However, after asking Ash that question, he had found new confidence to tell the boy about his feelings. The only problem was _when._

* * *

Physics couldn't have gone slower for Gary. His lecturer had been rambling on about some scientific nonsense for the past half an hour and it took all of the emerald eyed boy's strength to stop himself from hitting his head on the desk. He glanced at the clock and groaned when there was still ten minutes left of the lesson.

"Is something wrong, Mr Oak?" The lecturer quizzed, with Gary shaking his head as a response. He could feel all eyes on him and although it was nothing new, due to being the most popular boy in school, it irritated him slightly.

"Okay, go on. Scram." The lecturer added, shocking Gary as the lesson was never ended early. Was his lecturer feeling okay? He didn't dare argue, instead he just grabbed his stuff and fled the room, heading straight for his secret hideout, the only other person who knew where that was, was Ash.

English Literature was so boring! For the whole lesson, Ash had been reading through some crap book about vampires and werewolves. Finally, fed up, he set the book down and turned his gaze outside at the courtyard. A familiar flash of brown caught his eye and sure enough, Gary was running across the courtyard, obviously heading for his little hideout. Ash sighed and kept his eyes trained on Gary until the male disappeared into a set of trees that were situated on the far side of the wide yard. The raven haired male turned his attention back to the crap book and sighed again, his mind replaying Gary's question on the way to school that morning.

_Say you liked someone for a while, and you wanted to tell them…how would you tell them? Bearing in mind that you have to consider rejection as well…_

_Who could Gary possibly like? _ Ash thought to himself. He knew he had always had a sort of a thing for the brunette and although he'd never admit it, the thought of seeing Gary with someone else, or liking someone that wasn't him…It hurt. Ash threw his head in his hands and groaned quietly. Why, him? Why did he have to be in love with Gary Oak? Why couldn't he have fallen in love with someone like his athletic swimmer friend Misty? Or the tomboyish May? Why Gary? Not that there was anything wrong with the brunette, he was gorgeous. Everyone would kill to have a bit of Gary. He was the epitome of perfect, the way his hair spiked up, the way his body was shaped into clean cut muscle, the way he smelt like lavender.

_Ash, stop . _ The raven-haired male's inner monologue commanded. Ash threw his head down on the desk and waited for the rest of the class to finish, dozing off within minutes. Maybe he'd try to talk to Gary about it at break…The only question was _how_ to start that conversation…

* * *

**AN: **Okay Guys, what did you think? I'm sorry for any OOCness *hides from rocks and bricks and any other throwable things* Reviews please! Any ideas on what you would like to happen would be greatly appreciated too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for Viridian High for all you lovely people! I'm glad people are already enjoying the story and leaving reviews! You guys are amazing! Also, I've had a request for a sequel to another story of mine and I will also be working on that one alongside this at some point, so I'll be sure to let you know when that's available to read. Anyway enjoy! **

Gary dropped his bag and plopped himself down on the cool grass under the shade of the trees, the place that was referred to as "his spot". Only he and Ash knew about this place so naturally, only those two called it that. He ran a hand through his brown spikes, sighing as he contemplated what he was going to say to Ash about his feelings. He couldn't just blurt it out, or just state it quickly, he wanted it to sound like it should...meaningful and truthful. But finding the right words was difficult. Ash would most likely come here to find him and that was good, he thought, as it was away from all the other students, so nobody else could hear the boy's declaration. Gary flopped onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes, even though there was little to no sun inside his little spot.

"Fuck, this is hard..." He moaned quietly to himself, hoping Ash would be along soon so that he could get this over with.

Ash practically flew out of lesson when the bell rang, nearly knocking over the two boys that sat in front of him as he dashed to the door. He had made his mind up. He was going to tell Gary. He couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted to be with the brunette. So what if the school ridiculed him for it? Who cares? Ash didn't. He'd be happy so everyone else would ahve to go shove their sniggers and jokes up their asses.

"I hope he's still there..." Ash mused as he sprinted for Gary's spot. He liked it in there. It was the only place that him and Gary could be alone without some of their friends coming over and dragging the other away. He reached the trees and paused for breath before walking in calmly, to make it look like he hadn't dashed all the way there.

After treading through the trees, the raven-haired male spotted a familiar mess of brown spikes poking up from the grass. Gary was lying down and had his arm thrown over his face, like he did whenever something was bugging him. Was it about this morning and what he had asked? Ash strode over and plopped himself down next to the male. Gary's shirt was slightly riding up his body, partially showing his stomach, which caused Ash to lick his lips.

"Ashy-Boy?" Gary's oh so sexy voice asked, causing Ash to glance at the emerald-eyed boy. He...hadn't seen him lick his lips had he? Oh man...Ash was screwed if he had!

"Y-yeah?" He replied, trying to stop his breath from hitching in his throat. Gary sat upright and sighed, which he had been doing a lot more recently, Ash had noted. He ran a hand through his brown locks and looked at the grass in between his legs.

"I need to tell you something...it's...kind of a big deal and I've been thinking about how to tell you for a while now, so don't blame me if it sounds really wierd okay?" He murmured, raising his gaze to look at his friend. "Promise?"

Ash nodded, and shuffled a little. He was getting a little concerned about what Gary was on about. It was a good few minutes before Gary spoke again.

"I...Recently I've...I've been thinking...about you...I've been having dreams...I think...I'm..." His voice was cracking and he was slightly shaking. Ash knew what Gary was on about but he decided to let Gary finish. "I think...I'm...in love with you..."

Gary looked at Ash with scared eyes, almost as if he was expecting Ash to feel revolted and back away, and stop being his friend. But Ash didn't. It confused him for a moment before a pair of soft lips met his own. Ash was kissing him! He kissed back with equal strength before the other boy pulled away, smiling gently at him.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you then...that I've fancied you for a while now..." Ash murmured, kissing the auburn haired male again, and forcing him down so that he was ontop, licking the male's bottom lip and asking for entrance, to which Gary complied. Ash's tongue was quick to find his and soon they were locked in a battle for dominance over the kiss. Gary seized the upper hand and forced Ash onto the grass before pulling away hastily.

"So...will you go out with me Ashy-Boy? Be mine and give up your freedom as a single man?" He growled huskily, making Ash's heart skip a beat. The raven-haired male nodded furiously and kissed the boy perched on top of him in a straddled position.

"Fuck yeah..." Was all he replied before having the life taken out of him bya series of hot and passionate kisses. He could feel Gary's hands running through his hair and cupping his face, while his own ran down the boy's back and rested on his firm ass. He gently squeezed the firm buttocks, causing Gary to moan into the kisses. Who knew Gary Oak would get turned on by a squeeze on the ass? Gary pulled away and climbed off of Ash, sitting on the grass, his breath heavy and nearly matching Ash's own rasps.

"Not here. Later." He promised, kissing Ash again sweetly, before standing up and sorting out his clothes. They were covered in grass stains! "Ugh, great. Come on let's get to lesson."

As soon as Gary spoke, the faint ring of the bell sounded and both males darted out of the trees to the last lesson of the day...Maths...and they had it together which was a bonus. At least to them it was. For their lecturer, it meant paper balls and incessant giggling from the pair. What a good way to end the day!

As expected, it didn't take long before Gary had turned the class into utter chaos with spitballs, paper planes, paper balls and other projectiles. He'd even made a paper Shuriken! It started with a note he threw to Ash, which ended up in Ash throwing a reply. Soon enough the whole class was throing things around and the lecturer was getting severely annoyed, nearly snapping her glasses in frustration. The door opened and a paperball thrown by none other than Gary, hit the headmaster straight in the head. He glared at the auburn haired male and Ash threw another one at Gary at the wrong time.

"Both of you! MY OFFICE!" He growled, both males shuffling out of the room with the elderly man snapping at their heels. Gary snickered and grabbed Ash's hand as they walked the corridors, entering the said office as soon as they got there. They were told to sit and be quiet while he got their families in. They did so, but they threw each other smiles and other notions, never once delinking their hands.

It took about half an hour before Samuel and Delia came into the office, Delia instantly catching the sight of their hands and smiling, whereas Samuel had a look of pure disappointment on his face as he glared at his grandson.

"I'm sorry to have had to of called you here, Mr Oak and Mrs Ketchum. These boys have been causing a riot in their math lesson." The headmaster spoke, gesturing to the two teens. Samuel raised a hand and sighed.

"No it's okay, I should expect it from Gary by now..." He muttered darkly, while Delia just smiled before she piped up.

"Samuel, I think I know the actual thing they were doing..." She whispered, causing the two men to look at her. "Look at their hands. They've told each other..."

Samuel glanced at the teens linked hands and his gaze softened into a small smile before the headmaster spoke up.

"What do you mean? What could a relationship possibly have to do with a paper ball fight?" He growled, getting angrier with every word. Delia gave Gary and Ash a look before smiling.

"Passing notes? It would explain how it escalated so quickly..." She replied, earning a nod from both the boys, telling her she was correct. The Headmaster sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Hmph. Very well. But I am still sending them home for the next day or two. You can decide what to do with them from there." He muttered, Samuel and Delia nodding as a response and escorting the teens out of the office and to the cars. Gary gave Ash a quick peck on the lips before getting into Samuel's car, throwing him a look that seemed to say "I miss you already." Ash returned it with a small smile and got into his own car, driving off home, with Samuel's car slightly behind them. Both males knew that they'd be allowed to see each other, because both Samuel and Delia had been waiting for them to get together. They never did hide it that well. I mean come on, constantly asking about the other was hardly hiding your desire to get them together! Ash smiled to himself as they pulled up at home. He was finally happy! And Gary was happy too! Now for two or three days alone together, no other students to disturb their little love. Ash wouldn't have it any other way...

**Okay guys, what did you think? I'm sorry if this seemed too short but I purposely left out the car conversations, because I wanted them to happen later on, like the next chapter in their houses over dinner or something...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 for all of you! :D I'm sorry about this one being super short and everything...I had like a brain spasm and it decided to not give me much to write with... . I HATE MY BRAIN SOMETIMES!**

Gary was barely halfway through dinner when the conversational topic changed from his grandfather's research to his relationship with Ash.

"So...I guess you and Ash are an item now?" The elderly man asked, nearly making Gary choke at the suddenness of his question. He composed himself quickly and pushed his plate away from him.

"Yeah...I told him how I felt at break...I'm just lucky he likes me back..I really had no idea y'know Gramps." Gary replied honestly. Samuel smirked and emerald eyes met brown ones in a confused gaze. Had his grandfather known all along?

"I might have known...well, I did, but was sworn to secrecy by Ash. He was scared of how you'd react." Samuel explained. Gary suddenly felt like a jerk. True, when he was younger, the thought of guys liking each other had repulsed him but when he'd found out he liked guys himself, his manner had changed. He stood up from the table and walked to the door.

"I'm going to see him. I may not be back, depends on if Delia asks if I'm staying the night.." Gary mumbled, closing the wooden door behind him.

* * *

Ash had finished his food and was now sprawled out on the couch while his mother busied herself in the kitchen. He wasn't expecting anyone so that knock at the door startled him a little. He waltzed over and opened it, to be greeted by the face of his boyfriend. He threw himself into a hug and kissed the brunette's lips passionately before Gary pulled away.

"Ashy-boy...can I come in?" He asked, Ash turning a deep red at forgetting his manners and stepping aside to let Gary in. Gary walked around him and plopped himself on the sofa , where Ash had been sitting at smiled at Delia.

"Evening. Sorry to barge in on you like this." He apologised to which she quickly shook her head and remarked that it wasn't a problem. She was so nice to him, and seeing as she acted as a motherly figure of sorts for him, he always made sure to show her more respect than his grandfather, seeing as he'd missed having a mother as he grew up, so he didn't know what it was really like to have a proper mother.

Ash sat next to him and eyed him curiously. Something was up, he could tell that much. Had Gary got the same talk as he had? The one about sex? Nah, he couldn't of done. Samuel Oak liked to avoid stuff like that if it was necessary. He just hoped his mother wouldn't do it.

Talking of the devil, Delia walked into the lounge and rubbed her eyes.

"Boys, I'm going to go to bed now, you're welcome to stay as usual Gary, and if you boys do anything, protect and prevent as I always say!" She remarked, heading upstairs with a sliht giggle as Gary and Ash blushed furiously.

"Awkward..." Gary muttered, stifling a snicker. "But...I do need to talk to you about that..."

Ash's face flushed. Shit. Were him and Gary going to do the dirty tonight?! He hoped not, he was nowhere near ready!

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to wait a while or if you were comfortable with it..." Gary's sexy voice asked, almost seductively as he lent over and pressed his lips to Ash's. "I am staying the night anyway..."

* * *

**Sorry guys for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to put their "activities" in the next chapter...*hopes a rock doesnt hit him or something.* Anyways Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you.**

**Gary: Ashy-boy! Come here! *pulls Ash over***

**Ash : What is- *silenced by Gary crushing his lips to Ash's* Mmmph...**

**Okay guys, back you go! *Shoves them back into his Yaoi closet until the next chapter* Please excuse them...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I've been struggling to write properly because I have to start planning a sequel for a different Fanfic of mine and it interferes with my writing paths. Anyway, I know the last Chapter was short and for that I can only apologise. Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

Ash barely had time to register the fact that he was being kissed before he found himself pinned on the sofa with Gary nipping, kissing and licking the sensitive spots around his neck. He gasped loudly as each spot was hit.

"G-Gary…" He whispered, gasping again as another sweet spot on his neck was hit. The brunette looked up at him and smirked, moving Ash's shirt above his head and flinging it to the floor.

"Do…do you want to stop?" He asked, stopping what he was doing to the smaller boy and giving him a concerned look. Ash gripped the brunette's shirt and mimicked what Gary had done with his, the material making a soft thud as it hit the floor.

"No…" He replied quietly, wrapping his legs around Gary's waist and pulling him towards him. "I…want this…"

Gary didn't need any more time before he rushed back into nipping, biting and sucking, also managing to unbuckle both boy's jeans in the process. He slid them down and threw both pairs down to the floor so that they joined their shirts in a mini lump on the floor. Gary grinded against the smaller raven-haired boy underneath him and kissed him passionately.

"Tell me when you're ready…" He murmured as the broke apart from air. Ash nodded and pulled Gary back into a lust filled kiss, bucking his hips upwards to let Gary know what he wanted. Gary grunted in response and forced both boys' boxer shorts onto the pile of clothes that lingered on the floor, before pressing his erection to Ash's entrance gently and wrapping his hand firmly around the boy's erection and giving it a few quick pumps. Ash cried out, but quickly silenced himself when he remembered his mother was asleep. Gary lingered for a few moments, before Ash nodded, letting him know that it was okay to enter.

"Ngh…" Ash muttered as he felt Gary's length slide inside of him. It hurt, but it also felt great. He'd never experienced anything more pleasurable. Gary had stopped again obviously waiting for a signal and seeing if he was okay. He glared at the brunette and slowly wrapped his hand around his erection, which Gary had left after a few pumps.

"Move!" He nearly shrieked, to which Gary responded by bucking his hips forward slowly. "Ngh…faster Gary…"

Gary was all too happy to comply and began thrusting nearly twice as fast, causing Ash to moan and gasp, nearly loud enough for his mother to hear. Both boys stopped when the hall light came on and a familiar figure came down the stairs.

"Boys…what are you-?" Delia asked as she came to the bottom of the stairs and to the doorway of where the boys were currently naked and joined together. She froze at the sight and turned bright red. "Ah…um...never mind! Have fun!"

With that, she was gone, having darted back upstairs to try and forget what she saw. Gary moved his hips again at the pace he was going at before their little interruption. Ash let a moan escape his lips as the brunette's length slammed into him repeatedly, pumping his own length in time with Gary's thrusts.

"Ngh..Ashy-boy…I'm close…" Gary moaned, his voice hoarse and husky. Ash groaned and nodded, feeling his own climax nearing. Gary howled as he came inside Ash after a few final thrusts, his climax making his and Ash's bodies tremble as his load shot into Ash. Ash came just as quickly, managing to spill his load over himself, and the sofa. That was going to take a while to clean off…

Gary pulled out of Ash and darted to the kitchen to grab some kitchen towels to clean both of them up. Ash laid there on the sofa, covered in his own load and breathless, gratefully taking the towel that Gary handed him when he reappeared.

"Thanks." He murmured, trying to catch his breath, to which Gary nodded and smiled at him. Ash was glad Gary enjoyed himself too. He pulled himself up into a sitting position once he'd cleaned himself up and hugged the brunette affectionately.

"That was amazing." He mused, laughing a little at how out of breath they both were. Gary could only nod and smile as he was trying to find words to describe how he felt about what they'd just done. He decided he'd settle for otherworldly.

"Yeah…come on…let's go to bed…I'm exhausted…" He replied, standing up and extending his hand to Ash, who gratefully took it and allowed himself to be led up to his own bedroom for the night, well what was left of it anyway.

**Okay guys, sorry to cut it short, but I figured seeing as I made the last one short, I'd cut this one down a bit so that they kinda fitted together. **

**Gary: You okay Ashy-boy? *grins*  
Ash: Y-yeah *is slightly limping from being pounded so hard* **

**Okay guys! You can go back into the Yaoi closet now! *opens the door and calls into the closet* They've done it guys! Be nice to them! *All the other male pairs he has in there cheer at Gary and Ash before the door is closed.* **

**They all get along in there….**_**REALLY **_**well.**

**Anyway, reviews please and I will see you all next chapter! Buh byes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 5 for you guys! I've been extremely busy of late so I hadn't manged to free some time to write this for you guys... This is my Christmas Present to you guys! Enjoy!**

The morning had come too quickly in Gary's opinion. He opened his eyes groggily and tried his best not to flinch away from the sunlight. Ash was already awake, his side of his bed vacant and unoccupied. He sighed as he slid out of the bed and chucked on his crumpled clothes, swiftly leaving the bedroom, well as swiftly as he possibly could while half-zombified. The stairs seemed a lot higher in the morning, almost like there were twice as many. Delia smiled at him and darted into the kitchen when he reached the lounge, either to go make him breakfast or out of embarrassment because of what she witnessed last night. Gary flushed bright red at the thought and strode over to where Ash was, before promptly dropping himself next to the raven-haired male on the floor.

"Morning..." Ash replied, looking rather tired himself. Gary nodded and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hey..." Gary began before being cut off by Delia.

"Breakfast's ready boys!" She cooed, slipping back to the kitchen and handing the boys their pancakes when they entered the tiny space of a kitchen. Both boys put their plates on the table and sat down, closely followed by Delia herself. All three of them began eating and soon enough, Ash spoke up.

"Gary, do you reckon you could leave me and Mom alone for a while? I have something to talk to her about..." He asked, Gary just nodding and finishing up with his breakfast as a response. The brunette stood up, thanked Delia and Ash for having him over and took his leave, shoving his hands into his pockets when he was out of the house. Delia turned to Ash, with a concerned look on her face.

"Ash, honey...what's the matter?" She asked, her voice mimicking the concern on her face. Ash sighed and looked away from her.

"I-I think me and Gary should take a break..." He admitted reluctantly. He didn't want to do this, but he felt like he didn't know where their relationship was going, despite only having been together for two days. Delia gasped and shook her head.

"No! Don't do this to him Ash! He-He's been waiting forever to be with you! He's been in tears so many times over it, I've lost count. I've had him sitting in that lounge on that sofa, pouring his heart out to me, how afraid he was and how he felt you'd never love him...and then you two get together and I've never seen him so happy! Ash, you'd be making the biggest mistake of your lives!" She argued, her eyes pleading. Ash sighed and looked at her.

"I'll think about it. I just don't want to end up finding out that this relationship was a mistake..." He murmured, poking the rest of his pancakes with his fork. Delia nodded, realizing there was nothing she could really do about Ash's decisions. He was growing up after all...

Gary grunted as he kicked pebbles around on the pathway that lead to school. He'd just been walking around for hours now and he was beginning to get irritated. What could be so important that Ash wanted to talk to his Mom alone? It wasn't serious was it? Stupid question…

"Grr…how long does he want to fucking take!" He roared, launching his fist into a nearby tree, yelping in pain when he heard a crunch. "Ow! Fuck! That's at least two broken!"

His hand throbbed so he kept walking and entered the nearby hospital, his hand dripping blood from the knuckles. The receptionist gasped when she saw him.

"What the hell did you do to yourself!" She demanded to know, attracting a nearby doctor's attention. He examined Gary's hand and pulled him down the corridor and nearly shoved him into a room.

"We need to get that sorted. You've broken two knuckles and fractured another." He said as he felt Gary's hand for damage. Gary nodded as if he already knew and just shrugged off the pain. This was Ash's fault…his fault for making him worried…

**Okay, guys sorry to end it there, but I promise, I'll continue it over the next two weeks as I will have plenty of time to write, and I will upload multiple chapters in two weeks time as I won't have internet connection where I'll be going over Christmas! **

**Ash: Merry Christmas Guys!**

**Gary: *blows a party whistle halfheartedly because he feels like an idiot with a cone hat on* **

**Everyone in the Yaoi closet: MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Reviews please! :D**


End file.
